The Hunt for Yggdrasill
by DarkDevil2411
Summary: Everything seemed fine when they defeated Heathcliff but now they find out that Asuna is trapped in another game and so they have to prove their will and skills once again . Sequel to the Undying Swordsmen
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunt for Yggdrasil Chapter 1 Here we go again**

 **Hey Guys if you clicked here because of the follower email then don´t read this if you don´t want any spoilers for The Undying Swordsmen because this is the Alfheim Online part of it . If you don´t care then keep on reading .**

 **Real World 2 months after SAO**

After reaching floor 100 and defeating Heathcliff in a hard battle every player of SAO got freed , but somehow 300 players including Asuna weren´t able to logout and she was still keept in the hospital for the time being .

Akuma and Kirito kept on visiting her there until one day Kirito got an email from Egil with a picture someone that looked like Asuna so he called Akuma : " Akuma , do you have some time to spare . " he asked him .

" Yeah I have some time to spare so what is it . " Akuma asked him .

" Just meet me at Egils place in 30 minutes ok . " he told him.

" Ok , see you there . " he answered and then flipped his phone off before , proceeding to call Sinon . " Hey Sinon can you do me a favor . "

" Yeah I can guess that it is finally time for the reunion isn´t it . " she asked him over the phone .

" You got that right I will pick you up shortly ok . " he told her and went over to the door with a smallpink flower .

" See you soon . " Sinon answered him and then flipped her phone off .

Akuma knocked at the door before he went in and told the owner to get ready . After picking up Sinon ,Akuma , the room owner and Sinon drove to Egils bar and Akuma told Sinon to wait with the unnamed person outside until he called them in , then he entered the room .

" So Kirito why did you call us over , " he asked and sat down next to his old friend .

" Take a look at this , " he said and gave him some photos .

" That is Asuna , but where the hell did you get them from . " he asked his friend .

" They were made in this game , well that is what Egils told me . " he told the red eyed boy .

" Really , seems like the game isn´t over is it , if that really is true . " he said and shook his head in glee .

" Looks like that , hey Egil can we borrow that game for some time . " Kirito asked the black skinned man.

" You can have it , I don´t have a problem with it . " he said .

" Great thanks men , so shall I call Klein and Silica or are we going to do it alone . " Akuma asked .

" Nah , we can do that alone but it would be really great if Yui could at least be with us . " Kirito said and sighed .

" Take your wish for granted , you can bring her in now Sinon . " he said and pointed at the door .

Right in that moment the door opened and Sinon entered together with a 8 year old girl with black hair and black eyes .

" Yui is that you . " Kirito said disbelievingly while shakingly standing up and taking steps towards the girl that was his adopted daughter .

" Yes it really is me daddy . " Yui answered and jumped into his direction and was greeted with a hug by Kirito with both of them crying .

" But how , how is this possible . " Kirito asked while still hugging Yui like she could disappear any second .

" On the day Yui supposedly disappeared in SAO , I copied the complete data of her programm and after I logged out that evening I immediately got to work on my pc and what I found was this side , _Build a Body_ , it said that you send them a photo of someone and they are going to create and raise the body to the age you want it and then on the day after you can pick it up there , at first I didn´t believe but I had to give it a try , and this is the result , once I was back home I uploaded her complete data into this body and prayed to every god that there is that it would work , this is also how she was able to assist us in Aincrad . " he explained his friend with a smile .

" I don´t even know what I shall say but I am really grateful for bringing me back together with my daughter . " he said and smiled .

" No problem , but I really think we should keep going , right or do you want to keep Asuna waiting . " he said and went over to the door .

" Yeah right , come on Yui we have work to do . " he said .

" Ok , papa , let´s go . " Yui said and after a quick goodbye they brought Sinon back home and then went back to Akumas house .

Akuma prepared everything in the living room for Akuma to stay with them for the time being . And after all preparations were done , Kirito , Yui and Akuma logged in .

 **Alfheim Online**

The first thing the three noticed was that they were standing next to each other in a circular room , with a keyboard infront of each of them .

" Well guys shall we . " Akuma asked and the other two agreed with him .

Akuma choose a Salamander , Kirito a Spriggan and Yui an Imp . After they choose their race a voice could be heard . " You will now be transfered into your home territory be prepared .

" Well guys see you soon . " Akuma said and disappeared , Kirito and Yui followed close behind .

Akuma opened his eyes and he noticed that he was falling right towards his home city , when he suddenly stopped in midair .

" What the fuck is going on here . " Akuma said little did he know that Kirito and Yui were currently in the same Situation .

Sparks began to appear and suddenly a big black hole appeared under him and he descended again .

" Fuck " was the last word he said before he disappeared into the whole.

 **Neutral Zone Forest**

When Akuma opened his eyes for the second time this day he noticed that someone was lying on him when he turned around he noticed that his two companions where laying on him .

" Urgh what happened . " Kirito said when he suddenly noticed that he was laying on Akuma , so he grabbed Yui and jumped down to allow Akuma to stand up while softly laying Yui down .

" Damm that was a hard ride . " Akuma said and begun to muster Kiritos character before looking over at Yui and taking in the detail of the 8 year old girl , he Imp character had dark purple eyes and hair and was wearing a purple dress with same colored boots and a small dagger on her back . After that he took in the details of his own character , he still had the same build and hair as in SAO but now his hair was a dark crimson and he was wearing a red sleevless top with an armor plate over his chest and red gloves with matching pants and boots , but the biggest difference was that instead of his prefered Claymore he now had a a slim two-handed sword on his back .

While he was still doing that Yui woke up . " ah , morning . " she said and went over to them .

The first thing all of them did was checking for the log out button and after that was confirmed they each took a look at their stats and where suprised that they were the same as in SAO which shocked them slightly , but they weren´t able to get to a solution the only solution they came to was that they had to delete their old items .

" Well what shall we do now I mean we don´t know where we should go now . " Akuma said .

" Well how about we try to get a hang of the flight control first , I mean according to the manual there should be a controller for it , " he said and directly after the named controller appeared in Kiritos hand before he made a move and took of in the air without any control.

" Hey Yui could you please lay a hand on my back . " he asked and kneeled down so that the small girl was able to reach his shoulder blades .

" Like this . " she said and touched the place where his wings appeared .

" Thanks " , he said and did the same for her .

" And what was the point of that . " she asked the nearly adult .

" Imagine that there are bones there and that you move them that should help us with flying , " he said and took of after Kirito , with Yui following suit shortly .

After they saw where Kirito was currently cruising they suddenly heard the sound of fighting .

" Yui , you try to get Kirito to stop and I go looking what that was . " he told her and took of to investigate the sound while Yui made her way over to help her father .

After Akuma had landed he walked for a short while before he ducked behind a tree to see what was going on there , what he saw where three salamander attacking a sylph girl . Just in the moment when he wanted to help her , Kirito crashed down next to them .

" Really supptle , Kirito , " Akuma thought while Kirito got up and and begun to talk with the Salamanders about how unfair it was that there were three highly armed guys harassing a girl and Akuma took that as his clue to show himself which suprised the Salamanders and the Sylphs .

" You know he is right about that . " he said and walked next to Kirito .

" What are you doing helping the enemy or are you perhaps a renegade . " one of the Salamanders yelled .

" Even if, it doesn´t matter I just can´t stand by watching while somebody is attacked . " Akuma said and pointed his sword at one of them .

" Well shall we , Kirito . " he asked .

" If it isn´t a problem for her , " Kirito said and looked at the blond Sylph girl .

" Of course I don´t mind , they were going to kill me after all . " she yelled .

" Well then lets go . " Akuma said and disappeared together with kirito before disappearing right behind the to Salamanders on the ground before the two salamanders disappeared in red flames and they took a look at the last remaining member before a small purple dagger appeared through his chest and he also disappeared in red flames.

" And here I thought that you got lost Yui . " Akuma said .

" I just wanted to help my papa and his friend in my own way , " she said and landed between Kirito and Akuma .

The three of them then turned around to the sylph girl .

" So what happens now . " Akuma asked her and sheated his sword again , but before she could answer he continued , " You know what I don´t care as long as you could be so nice as to point us towards the next town .

" Well the next town would be Sylphain but why would you even care I mean why are you even here . " she asked .

" Well we kind of happened to be spawned in this place and we could really need a guide . " Akuma told her .

" Well If you guys have some time to spare I could actually show you and as a sign of my thanks I would like to treat you for dinner . " she said .

" Fine by me , what about you guys . " he asked his friends from who he got a nod . " Well then it is decided show us the way , äh. " Leafa " , she interuppted . " Ok , show the way , Leafa . " he said and then he and his friends took of after the now leaving Leafa .

After a short while the reached Sylvain with Kirito crashing against the tower and then being healed by Leafa . They then procedded to walk towards the Inn only to be stopped by a voice , " Leafa-chan wait up . " The voice belonged to a Sylph with green hair and eyes who looked like he would collapse if you pushed him right now . Right in the moment he saw Akuma he pulled out his weapon and would have attacked him if not for Leafa stopping him .

" What are you doing Leafa-chan " he asked her .

" I invited them to a meal for saving me from the salamanders so I can´t allow you to kill one of them . " she answered him .

" But isn´t he also a salamander , so why would he do that . " he asked while pointing at Akuma .

" If I read the manual right I am what you would call a Renegade or a defector . " he told them .

" That would make sense . " the Sylph boy said .

" Well now that , that is done we can begin from the start , my name is Akuma , " he said and reached out with his hands in a gesture for hand shaking .

" I am Recon and sorry for attacking you , " recon said before taking his hands .

" Great that you guys get along so well but we should really go now . " leafa said before grabbing Akuma and Kirito at their swordstraps before pulling them after her with Yui happily following them while waving a good bye to Recon .

After reaching the Inn Leafa released them and they then went in to sit down at one of the round tables . And after ordering something to drink Leafa then procedded to ask them stuff , an example to what their goal was .

" Well we have to get to the top of Yggdrasil , because there is something that we have to see . " Akuma said with his two friends nodding .

" Well, your not alone in the wish to reach the top of Yggdrasil , " she said and begun then to explain everything about the main goal of Alfheim Online .

After talking like that for a while Leafa suddenly stood up , " Sorry guys I have to leave now but how about tomorow , we can meet here at 15 : 00 o´clock Ok , " she told them .

" Yeah its ok I don´t have anything to do and I don´t think they have eather , so its a deal . " Akuma told her .

" Great , you can use the rooms of the Inn for logging out and I will see you tomorow then ," And with that words she logged out .

" Well guys lets go , I am really tired and I think Yui is two , " Akuma said and pointed at the now yawning Yui .

" I think you are right . " Kirito said while rubbing Yui´s head .

They then procedded to rent rooms , Yui and Kirito would stay in the same room , while Akuma got his own , with the reasoning that they had to make up some lost time as father and daughter and so they went to their respective rooms to call it an end for today .

 **Well Guys I really couldn´t keep it in and to already say it I am not going to continue this story until I am done with The Undying Swordsman I mean this is the Sequel to it so I shouldn´t even be posting this but it just kept flying through my head And I wanted to get it out , so yeah thats it**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	2. Chap 2 Journey to Lugru

**Chapter 2 Journey to Lugru**

 **Urg , I noticed yesterday that I actually covered 3 episodes of the anime in my first chapter , which means I probably will have less chapters than the prequel , well and also I really don´t have any great Idea for a chapter title so I will stay with the one written , also I would really be in need of a beta reader so if anybody would like to volunter please message me and yeah so on we go .**

 **Akumas House ( Middle of Nowhere )**

After having a good nights sleep in the for him, by Akuma , provided room , Kirito went to the bathroom to take a shower and after that he went straight to the living room and was greeted by an already energized and cooking Akuma , who seemed to prepare some traditional english breakfast.

" Good Morning Kazuto have you slept well . " Akuma asked and stirred the bacon in the frying pan a bit .

" Like a bear , man what are your beds made of , baby rabbits . " Kirito asked ,seriously not understanding how a bed could be so comfortable .

" Not really , they are actually just simply filled with a special kind of imitated fur . " Akuma answered .

" Well , good enough , so what do we do until we join ALO again . " Kirito asked his red eyed friend .

" Well , I am currently finishing preparing of our breakfast so how about you wake up Yui so that we can get started. " Akuma told him and pointed at the door with the purple flower on it .

Kirito gave a short nod and then made his way over to Yuis bedroom door . When he entered it , he saw that Yui was still sleeping and that she was drooling on her pillow , deciding that he wanted to have a little fun with his adopted daughter , Kirito quietly went over to her and then when he stood right next to her , he unleashed a furious tickle storm on her belly .

It was only two seconds after Kirito had started that Yuis eyes snapped open and she begun to laugh and to kick out in the hope that Kirito would hopefully stop his attack , but the only thing that happened was that Kirito tickled her even harder and it was only a good minute later when Akuma shouted that breakfast was ready that Kirito stopped and after letting Yui catch her breath and helping her up they then went back to the living room to join Akuma on the table.

While they were eating breakfast they begun to discuss about the things they would have to do today once they logged on again and the point that they were sure would be the most important was that they had to buy themselves some new equipment , if they ever want to have a chance at getting to the top of Yggdrasil and so they decided that they would ask Leafa about a good place to do even that .

Most of the remaining time after they had breakfast was spent with looking various things about ALO up and discussing some things about why Asuna would be trapped in ALO .

Once the clock finally showed the time they said that they would meet they put on their Nervegears and then after making sure everything was ok , dove into the world of Alfheim Online again .

 **Alfheim Online Sylphain**

After they spawned in the Inn again , they got immediately greeted by Leafa and after having a small chat , they told her that they would need some better equipment , to which Leafa immediately asked them about how much money they actually had and after each of them looked at their Inventory and Leafa confirmed for them that the currency was called Yuld they then went to the nearest blacksmith to stock up their equipment .

 **( A little something I want to say at this point , if I don´t explain a persons outfit it means that they look exactly like they did in Canon )**

After getting everything they needed they then procceded to equip it .

Yui was wearing a purple Kimono with a magenta sash and matching boots and strapped to her back was beatiful purple Katana with a magenta colored dragon on its hilt .

Akuma had choosesn a black top with crimson trousers, a crimson haori vest and black armored boots, he was wearing a red fingerless glove on his right hand , while his complete left arm was covered by a red and black stripped glove that went up to his shoulder and over it he wore dark red armor , his weapon like in SAO was a two handed blade which he wore on the left side of his belt .

After finishing their little shopping trip , Leafa then lead them to the tower in the middle of the city and explained to them that if you wanted to reach destinations that are far away , you better started from their because you then would not have to fly all the way up at first .

Then inside of the tower was full of players and npcs who where making deals and other stuff like that and so they didn´t min about them and just went straight for the elevator that would carry them to the top , but before they were able to enter it they were stopped by somebody that was calling Leafs name .

The Guy who was adressing her was a Sylp by the name of Sigurd who then begun to ask her if she knew what would happen to the group if she did that and after a minute or two Akuma and Kirito stepped in and told Sigurd that Leafa was not an object and that he couldn´t order her around like that , to which Sigurd became angry and prepared to draw his sword and he got even angrier when Akuma gave him a look that said , try it if you are that confident but be prepared to meet a world of pain if you do , only for one of his companions to tell him to calm down because it wouldn´t do him any good if he cutted down a helpless player right in front of all those peoples , and after relaxing he left the tower and Kirito and his group were finally able to get to the top of the tower only to be stopped by Recon again and for Yui to shortly after show what her way of showing somebody their love was by kissing Kiritos cheek and after that they took of towards the entrace of the Lugru Corridor .

During the flight Yui made a little comment about Recons behavior which embarassed Leafa and made Akuma and Kirito laugh .

After that little ocassion the trip went by pretty uneventfull except for the one eyed dragons that would pop up every once in a while but they were easily dispatched by the group of four and it wasn´t that long until they landed to rest their wings for a while and Leafa offered that they could do a Rotate out and after she saw the confused looks on the faces of her companions she explained the details of that so called rotate out .

A Rotate Out means that half of the group logs out while the other half looks after the bodies of the logged out person to prevent anybody from attacking them .

They decided that Yui and Kirito would be the first to log out and so that left Leafa and Akuma to waste some time and so seeing as Leafa really wanted to know more about the little group she was travelling with .

" Hey Akuma can I ask you something . " the blonde haired elf girl asked him.

" Sure , I don´t mind . " answered Akuma her .

" Why is Yui calling Kirito Papa I mean from the look of their Characters Kirito could not be any older than 20 and Yui looks like she is 8 so how is that possible . " she asked the red haired salamander .

" Well you see , Yui is his daughter but not in flesh and blood , he and his girlfriend adopted her ." Akuma answered her .

" I see thanks for telling me and how long do you know him . " she asked .

" Well i know Kirito for about 9 years I think give or take a year but he really is a nice guy and loyal to his family and friends . " Akuma said .

" You speak about family , does he have any siblings . " she asked .

" Yeah in fact he has a younger sister , her name was Suguha if i remember it right . " he said and Leafas eyes went wide when she heard her name .

" Something wrong you don´t look so good . " asked Akuma whose face was now only 30 cm from hers away .

Leafa screamed when she noticed the closenes of the nearly adult and then shook her head and told him that she was fine .

Akuma wasn´t so sure about what she said but he wasn´t able to dwell on it any longer as Yui and Kirito where back again and it was now there turn to log out .

 **Akumas house**

After logging out Akuma strechted a bit before he went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich and opened up a bottle of BloodOrange Juice .

After he had eaten up and stashed his stuff away he then went back in his room and logged back in , to see Yui and Kirito talking about something while Leafa was still logged out and so he joined them and after another 5 minutes Leafa was with them again and they prepared to take off again , little did they know that they were followed .

 **Second Chapter of the Hunt for Yggdrasil , and now for references for Yuis outfit look up Himura Kenshin and colour it like said and fo Akum look up Sumeragi from Lost Songs and color it like said and also for the fact that Akuma told Leafa about Kiritos Sister and that she now knows who they are well I just thought it would be a funny little plot twist but thats all for now .**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out .**


	3. Chapter 3 Salamander Attack

**Chapter 3 Salamander Attack in front of Lugru**

 **Goddammit looks like I finally experience what the writers call a writers block , but I will still tr my best to write chapters , well I actually have two reasins for wanting to finish this story so badly and the reason for this is because there are some scenes from Phantom Bullet , Calibur and Mothers Rosario in my had which just wait to be written down but I just simply can´t because if I do then I might forget that I ever wrote them so I will keep them in and just continue with the current Story and so on we go**

 **Lugru Corridor ( Sylph Entrance )**

After our little group had flewn for another good while they finally came to the entrance to the Lugru Corridor and after walking through the caves of Lugru for a short while it was finally to dark for them to see anything and so Kirito begun to speak some words in the language of Alfheim and casted a Nightvision Spell over all of them , after that they were finally able to see something and Leafa who had recovered from the shock of finding out that Kirito was her brother , made a joke about how Kiritos Spriggan magic was finally useful for something and that perhaps someday his illusion magic would save their live to which Kirito commented that her words didn´t sound like something positive .

While they were walking deeper into the cave Kirito tried to practice some of the words of his spells and Leafa lectured him that he would need to understand the meaning of the word , to which Kirito complained that he didn´t knew that he had to learn a whole new language in a game . Yui giggled lightly about her fathers antics and Akuma smirked thankfull for the fact that his fire magic didn´t need that many words to cast .

" Now don´t be such a crybaby . " said Leafa , but before Kirito could answer a small icon popped up that indicated that Leafa had recieved a message and it was from no other then their Sylph friend Recon.

It said " _I was right with my thoughts , be carefull , S "._ But Leafa and the others weren´t able to make heads or tail of it , but then suddenly Yuis head went up and she said " Something is following us . "

" Monsters " asked Kirito .

" No they seem to be players , at least 12 of them . " Yui answered .

" I have a bad feeling about this , let´s hide . " Leafa said .

" Great idea but where . " asked Akuma and instead of answering him Leafa grabbed the arms of Kirito and Akuma and dragged them over to a small indentation in the wall and signed for Yui to come over as well and after everyone was assembled in it , she begun to cast a illusion spell that created a fake wall in front of them .

After a small amount of time Kirito spoke up , " What is that . "

" Huh , what do you mean I can´t see anything . " asked Akuma .

" It isn´t a player ... a bat ... it´s eyes are shining red . " Kirito said .

After five seconds of watching the path from which they came , they saw a red spark and Leafa jumped out of the fake wall which removed said wall and begun to cast a wind magic spell all the while explaining that that thing was a tracer of an extreme high level and that they had to destroy it .

Leafas magic killed the so called tracer and after it dispersed into polygons Leafa told them to run with the reasoning that their enemy would know that they had destroyed the Tracer and that they wouldn´t be able to fool them anymore now , she also explained that the Tracer was from the fire element and that that would speak books about who their hunters were .

The only question remaining now was, what a group of Salamanders would want in this mouintaing passage .

After running for a minute they had finally reached the bridge at whichs end was the safe zone of Lugru but before they could enter it a giant stone wall appeared out of nowhere and blocked there path and so still in full sprint Kirito jumped into the air and striked the wall only to get thrown back and for Leafa to explain to him that he wouldn´t be able to break Earth Magic with a simple sword .

" Well what should we do now , swim through the lake . " Akuma asked .

" No directly under the surface of this lake are extremely high level monsters and we would only be able to fight them probably with the help of the Undines . " explained Leafa .

" Well then there is no other way out then . " said Kirito and prepared his Sword to strike at a moments notice , Akuma and Yui followed his example , but when Leafa begun to draw her Sword Kirito spoke up again and asked her to only be the support for this fight and that she should heal them if necessary , because then they would be able to concentrate on the fight more througly that way.

Leafa jumped back a short distance with a smile indicating that it was ok for her and the others got ready for the incoming Salamanders .

The Group of Salamanders consisted of three Shield carriers who stood at the front , behind them were three healers to heal the Shield Carriers if necessary and at the end were 5 magicians and the chef of the group who was also a magician.

Kirito was the first to charge them but they blocked his attack and the damage he had done was immediately healed by the healers that stood behind them and directly after the heal came a rain of fireballs courtesy of the magicians group at the rear of the formation .

They hit home at Kirito and his Hp dropped to the half and Leafa had to heal him .

Akuma tried his luck this time but he was only able to get the guardians healths into the red zone but it was immediately healed again and he was thrown back by the fireball barrage that followed yet again .

Leafa told them that the wouldn´t take that long to get back to this point and that they should give up , but Kirito and Akuma shouted that they wouldn´t let any of their group memebers die no matter what and with a cry of rage , Kirito ran towards the three guardians and begun to pull their shields away from each other while Akuma just stood their and slow but steadily begun to emit a red glow .

Yui ran over to Leafa while the two were doing there stuff and asked her to use her complete remaining mana to deflect the next attack and even if Leafa thought that it was senseless she still did as asked and casted a barrier around Akuma and Kirito and not a second to early because right after the barrier had finished forming it was bombarded by a hail of fireball that were all the size of the barrier , while the hail was going on the glow around Akuma begun to increase and Kirito begun to cast a spell that would turn himself into a monster .

When the last fireball hit and Leafas mana had reached zero the inferno turned into a firestorm from in whichs middle appeared two shadows , one was a goat with a long tail that resembled a snake and the othe was some kind of ogre .

The the two creatures let out a horrible roar which dispersed the fire storm and now they were finally able to see the two creatures , the goat had bluish-black skin , golden horns and a white tail , while the ogre had crimson red skin, dark red eyes and four white horns that were sprouting from his head .

Leafa didn´t know what they had turned into but Yui knew , they were from Aincrad after all .

Kirito had transformed into the floor boss of floor 74 The Gleam Eyes while Akuma had become the floor boss of floor 73 The Raging Ogre .

The Salamanders who saw those monster for the first time since they had begun to play this game begun to flee like scared mices but they were killed one after another by the two floor boss copies , all except one which Leafa had begged them to spare so that they would be able to find out why they were following them in the first place .

When Kirito dropped the Salamander Leafa had her blade already in the Salamanders face and ordered him to speak , but the Salamander told her to just kill him that was until the now back to normal Kirito offered him the complete loot he had earned in this fight and after making sure that Kirito wasn´t kidding he told them everything and when he was finished he asked them if he could go now and the group nodded to which he then disappeared .

On their way back to the gate to the town , Leafa asked Kirito what that back then was and after a small explanation and a joke about how Kirito had eaten a player , to which Kirito commented that he would show her after which he bit into her hand and recieved a heavy slap from her for it , they finally went through the gate and were now safe inside of Lugru .

" Uh that hurts , " whined Kirito and held his cheek .

" That is your own fault Papa . " said Yui .

" I just wanted to raise the mood after the fight . " said Kirito .

" Do it again and i will rip you a new one . " said Leafa and Akuma chuckled over the missfortune of his friend .

While they were looking through the stalls Kirito reminded Leafa that she had earned a message from Recon right before the fight against the Salamander , but when she checked her friends list it showed that Recon had logged out .

" Just log out and call him in real life . " offered Akuma and Leafa said that that was a good idea and asked them to wait for her .

After they had gone to a small area with benches Leafa sat down on one , but before she logged out she told Yui and Akuma to take care of her body so that Kirito wouldn´t be able to do any funny things with it .

Leafa rejoined them ten minutes later but this time she looked sad and told them that she was sorry and that she had to doing something really important and that she probably wouldn´t be able to come back .

Kirito answered her that she should tell them the details on the way instead and after a confused look on Leafas face he told her that there weren´t any other way out and that they had to walk no matter what and so they left Lugru over one of the bridges .

While they were running Leafa begun to explain the details about the meeting of the Sylphs and the Cait Sith that was going to take place in 40 minutes and she also answered Kiritos question about the reason what the salamanders would get from attacking the leaders of the two races , she also told them that it was non of his buisness and she also made the ridicuoluss offer of them killing her and then joining the salamanders of reacing the crown of Yggdrasil .

Kirito then begun to tell her that even if it was just a game that there were some things that you just couldn´t do and that he liked Leafa very much as a friend and that no matter what he would never kill somebody that was important to him and Leafa gave him a small thanks for it and after Kirito had excused for sounding arrogant he then asked Leafa for her hand and Akuma piggy backed Yui and then after Leafa took Kiritos hand they sprinted forward through the tunnels ignoring the hordes of monkeys that were spawning in their way until they were out of the cave and took of into the air to reach the Valley of Butterflies as fast as they were able to .

 **Another Chapter done and I want to say that I am beginning to revise the chapters of the Undying Swordsmen , well it´s mostly fixing the grammar adding missing letters and editing sentences but hey better then nothing so far I have done chapter 3, 5 and 6 and i will continue with 1, 2 and 4 when I have acces to a wlan router with good internet because i edited them already on the Fanfiction Site and i can´t download them on my cellphone so yeah but hey it will be done after all so no problem an well I am done for this chapter so**

 **Darkdevil2411 over and out .**


	4. Chap 4 The Race Meeting

**Chapter 4 The Race Meeting**

 **Hey Guys back with another chapter , also for those guys who don´t know who the new member of our group is I will explain it in the au at the end .**

 **Lugru Corridor Exit**

After they had left the tunnels of Lugru and had taken off into the skies of Alfheim again they were greeted by the massive and wonderful look of the world tree Yggdrasil , but even if the view was awstrucking they still had to stop the Salamanders from killing the leaders of the Sylphs and Cait Siths .

" So where is the meeting going to take place . " asked Kirito .

" It´s right behind those mountains . " said Leafa after she had checked her map .

" How much time do we have left until the meeting starts . " asked Akuma after he had thrown Yui from his back who was now flying beside him .

" About 20 minutes . " answered Leafa and the two males in the group sneered .

" Well then we better take this up a notch . " said Kirito and begun to fly faster with the rest following behind .

After they had flewn for about 15 minutes they were finally able to spot the meeting place but they were also able to spot the Salamander storm troop which must have consisted of at least 68 players .

" Shit we are not going to make it in time and even if we do we might only be able to bring the leaders to safety . " Leafa said with a scowl .

" Well I have an idea but you will have to trust me for this . " said Akuma and reached his hands out towards them .

 **At the meeting**

The leaders of the Sylphs and Cait Siths as well as their guards were shocked that the Salamanders somehow knew about their meeting and it was clear that they weren´t there for a peacefull meeting when they raised their weapons and prepared to attack them .

But right in the moment when it looked like the Salamanders would attack them , a black , a green and a purple blur impacted in front of the Race leaders . When the dust had settled down, infront of them stood a spriggan , an imp girl and if Sakuya remembered right her name a sylph girl called leafa and they all seemed to quietly curse someone about throwing them without warning .

The suprises continued when a dark red blur passed through one of the five people groups of the Salamanders and they exploded into remaining lights , the red blur landed next to the three newcomers and revealed himself to be a strong looking Salamander who had a pretty huge red blade in his right hand .

The Spriggan of the group spoke up and ordered the Salamanders to lay down their weapons and Leafa went over to the two leaders to explain the situation to them , while the Spriggan said that he wants to speak the commander of them .

The commandant was a strong looking guy with scarlet hair and a golden hairpiece , whose name was Eugene .

" What is a Spriggan doing out here , he asked and after a short pause he continued , your dead through my hand is uninvanteable now but I will let you speak first . "

" My name is Kirito and I am the represantant of the Spriggan-Undine-Imp alliance and if you are going to continue this attack then I will take it that you want to provoke a war with the races that are currently here ? " asked Kirito .

" The Spriggans, the Undines and the Imps have formed an alliance and you are their ambassador and you want me to believe this . " Eugene asked with a smirk .

" Thats right I am only here to make a deal with the Sylphs and the Cait Siths and if you Salamanders are going to attack then you are goint to the regret it , because the all five races are going to unite and will attack you together . " said Kirito .

" You are coming before me and you are only equipped that sparely and then you want me to believe you , fine if you are able to keep up with me for 30 seconds then I will believe you . " said Eugene and pulled out his weapon .

" Fine by me " . said Kirito .

 **Akuma 3PPOV**

When Sakuya the leader of the Sylphs begun to explain that this isn´t good because the only one to have that weapon is the Salamander General Eugene who was said to be the strongest player in the whole game , but Akuma wasn´t worried he knew how strong Kirito was and so he watched as the two begun to figtht and he was also able to watch the special ability of Gram to be able to go through a sword or shield that was used to block a strike of said weapon .

It was about a minute or so into the fight when Akuma heard a voice begging for someone to help it and so he looked around until found the direction it was coming from .

" Where are you going Akuma . " asked Leafa .

" Just checking something out but I will be back shortly . " he said and jumped down from the platform and ran towards the waterfall that was close by .

When he got closer the voice became louder and he noticed that there was the entrance to a cave right behind the waterfall and so he jumped through it and entered the cave , it was not even 50 m later when he spotted a girl with light blond-brown hair that reached down to her shoulders , brown eyes and light tan skin who was chained to a wall and was in the process of getting raped by some kind of strange man-pig creature with pink skin , Akuma sliced through the mob with ease and then made his way to unchain the girl , after he had removed the last chain the girl erupted into a bright light and Akuma had to close his eyes to not go blind , when he opened them again the girl was gone , well that was what he thought until somebody poked him in the cheek and he looked to his right and right there on his shoulder sat the girl he had seen before , only that she was now as big as his head and that she was wearing a light purple dress, white wings on her back and that she had a small red flower in her hair .

" Hello my name is Strea , thank you for saving me mister . " said Strea .

" Yeah , no problem but ehm why are you so small . " he asked her .

" I am a so called private Pixie and I am here to help players . " she answered .

" Ah now I understand . " well I have to go back to my friends now . " Akuma said and made his way back to the entrace of the cave and Strea made herself comfortable in the Collar of Akumas Haori vest .

When Akuma had exited the cave he saw a huge smokescreen in the sky and he was pretty sure that that was Kiritos doing and his expectations were proven right when the smokescreen was blown away by a pissed looking Eugene and Kirito shortly after came down from over the clouds with Leafas Sword in his other hand which he used to block Eugenes strike and knocked him back , after which he then begun to unleash a furious Swordcombo on the General which he ended by cutting him in two , to which he exploded and descended to the ground in a fireball , during this whole process Akuma got back to the others and after a moment of silence the Sylphs and Cait Sith erupted into cheers while the Salamanders where shocked that their leader was defeated that easily .

After everyone had calmed down Sakuya then procedded to revive Eugene who then adressed Kirito and told him that he would have never suspected that someone like him was with the Spriggans and that the world was bigger then he thought . Kirito asked him if he believed him now and after a short thinking pause he grunted a small fine and told his trops to retreat but not before telling Kirito that they would have a rematch which Kirito gladly acknowledged .

After the Salamander had left Kirito was swarmed by the two race leaders who where beginning to offer him different things and after a while Leafa got feed up and begun to walk towards them , Akuma and Yui who didn´t care for now or would just hold the scolding back for later stayed where they were and begun to talk .

" So Akuma where did you go earlier , I noticed that you said something to Leafa but nothing else . " Yui asked .

" Well Yui it was like this , I heard a voice and so I followed it to the entrance of a cave and what I found inside was ... , " he got cut of when Strea poked out her head from Akumas collar and begun to talk as well .

" Yui is that you . " she asked and looked at the Imp girl infront of Akuma .

" Strea , what are you doing here . " Yui asked with a smile .

" Could you two please tell me what is going on here . " Akuma asked still confused by the situation .

" Oh sorry , hahaha well you see Strea was a programm in SAO like me her name was HCP0002 Strea , she is something like my little sister . " Yui explained .

" Well it kind of makes sense after all ALO is running on the server data of SAO but from the look of your Avatar you wouldn´t really notice that she is your little sister it would look more like the other way , I mean you are 10 and she looks like she is 16 bordering 17 . " Akuma said .

" Well that is something we can´t explain as well . " the two girls said and begun to giggle .

" Well I think I better safe your father before something worse happens . " said Akuma and went over to where Kirito was currently caught up by the two Race leaders .

" I am sorry ladies but this guy is already taken . " said Akuma and pulled Kirito out of the two womens grip who just mumbled a small spoilsport , but they then asked Leafa how they even knew about the attack and so Leafa explained it to them and so after a quick call to Sigurd , Sakuya exiled him from the Sylph territory .

" Well guys we have to go now we still have to go somewhere . " Akuma said and Kirito and Yui nodded in aggrement .

" You too Leafa, a little sightseing . " asked Sakuya and looked at said person

" Well I was actually planning to leave the Sylph territory , but now i will go back to Sylvain even if I am not sure when that is going to be . " she answered .

" That is good to hear and please if you come back bring him with you ok . " she said and Alicia added that they should stop by and that they would throw a party for them .

They then procedded to thank them for their help because if they would have fallen today they would never be able to be as far as the Salamanders and they then asked if there was a way for them to show their gratitude but Kirito declined , it was then that Leafa remebered and asked if the goal of the alliance wasn´t the conquering of the worldtree .

Sakuya told them that that was right and Leafa then asked them to take them with them and that it would be good if they could do it as fast as possible . Sakuya and Alicia shared a look and then accepted they then procedded to ask why it should be as fast as possible and Kirito then told them somebody very important to him was maybe at the top of the tree.

Sakuya asked him if it was the Elfking Oberon but Kirito shook his head and tols them that it was somebody else and that he had to meet that somebody again no matter what .

Alicia then told them that it would take a while to get the mney for all the legendary equipment to which Kirito, Akuma and Yui then procedded to convert 3/4 of their money into touchable objects and placed them before them and the two Leaders were shocked about the amount of money that was given to them , but they were quickly back to normal and told them that this would be enought to organize two complete legendary raid parties and told them that they would be able to do the raid in at least two days they had to buy the equipment and call all of their troops together after all and after the group then told them that they still had more then enough money left the two race leaders and their guards the wished them good bye and told them that they would meet in two days to start the raid after that they took of towards the setting sun .

Kirito , Akuma, Leafa , Yui and Strea who had gone back into Akumas collar still stood their for a while in silence when Yui spoke up and begun to scold her Papa for trying to cheat on Mama with the two race leaders and after Leafa noticed that Yui hadn´t said something about her she then asked her if she was ok and Yui answered that she was ok after which she then asked why it was like that and Kirito answered her that it was probably because she didn´t act like a girl for which Leafa tried to attack Kirito but he just jumped into the air and begun to resume their flight towards the worldtree and with a quick shout of wait from Leafa and a chuckle from Akuma they then flew towards the Worldtree with the sun setting behind it and illuminating it in a beautifull colour spectrum .

 **And done , goddamit this chapter was a pain in the ass to write thanks to my goddam writers block but atleast it is finished know after I had begun it saturday the week before last week and I finally was able to finish it today well yeah , as for who Strea is she is a character from the Sword art Online Game series who actually is a health care programm like Yui was and I am pretty sure that the programms would know each other and their avatars so surely Yui would notice one of her old comrades and for the little sister part Strea actually said that once in Lost Songs I think it was well and if you want to have a picture of her look up Strea Private Pixie Form it should pop up there somewhere and well the whole Kagemune adressing Eugene part was left out by purpose because Yui killed him in the first chapter and I think it is enough prove for and Spriggan-Undine-Imp alliance if two of the three races are in that location and in case you forgot here are the names with their races and Weapon of choice**

 **Akuma-Salamander-two handed blade**

 **Kirito-Spriggan-one handed blade (Dual Wield)**

 **Leafa-Sylph-one handed blade**

 **Yui-Imp-katana**

 **Strea-private pixie/Strea-Gnome-two handed blade (SAO II )**

 **Well thats all for now**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	5. Chap 5 Truths and Bonds

**Chapter 5 Bounds and Truths**

 **Hey Guys back with a new chapter and why that topic well as my story is mostly from Akumas 3 person point of view I will have to leave out most of episode 21 so yeah but on we go**

After leaving the meeting place and flying for a good while they finally arrived at the city that had been build at the roots of the mighty tree , they were awstrucken at the sight of the tree from upclose and they were only broken out of it by the system announcment that was heard shortly after they had begun to look at the tree .

" Attention , Attention for the purpose of repairs the servers will be shutted down until 3 o`clock tomorow . " said the mechanical female voice .

" Well guys , I guess that´s it for today huh . " asked Akuma .

" Oh man I still wanted to speak with Yui . " whined Strea .

" Haha theoritical you are in the save medium of my NVG so I can probably loda you into a tablet and make so that you and Yui can speak with each other . " Akuma told the Navi Pixie .

" Really , Thank you . " said Strea and tackled Akuma into a bear hug but not before returning to her human size so that the hug would be succesfull .

" Hahaha no problem Strea , well Leafa we are going then . " Akuma told the blond haired sylph girl .

" Äh yeah see you soon . " Leafa said slightly sad which went unnoticed by everyone except Akuma who was looking right at her .

They then procedded to go to the next guest house before logging out.

 **Real World Akumas Room**

" Strange it looked just like she was regretting that we already reached Yggdrasil City ." thought Akuma why pulling of his nerve gear and allowing his hair to fall back in place.

" Well lets see if we can´t find out Leafas real life adress and maybe then I will understand what is up to her . " Akuma said and switched on his PC and activated a little programm that he had developed during the timeframe of SAO it basically allows you to acces the data saved inside of your nervegear or ammusphere and to then edit it , it also allows you to see the gamenicks of players you meet and it also shows you the adress of the internet source that was used to log in .

" Hm that adress looks pretty familiar buty I just can´t put my hands on it were I know it from , well guess I will figure that out tomorow . " Akuma said before he was interupted by a knock of the door followed by a shout of Akuma from Yui .

" Right I said I would load up Strea into my tablet . " he thought before going on on connecting his NVG to his tablet and establishing a link between the two devices and not a minute later , Streas face appeared on the Screen of the tablet .

" You really did it . " cheered Strea from inside the device .

" Well I told you I would be able to but now we shouldn´t keep Yui waiting right . " he said and walked to the door which he then unlocked and handed the tablet to Yui who gave a quick thank you after which he then closed the door again and went back to his screen to write down the adress of Leafa . After he had finished that he switched his PC back of and went to sleep as it was already 2 in the morning .

 **The next day**

After waking up at 7 o´clock his inner clock be dammed for always waking him up that early , Akuma then procedded to make breakfast for the two and place it on the counter with a small note that said _Be back later_ , after that he left the house , went to his small garage and took place on the seat of his bike , with which he then drove of towards the city .

He drove for a good thirty minutes before he reached the city and another fifteen minutes before he arrived at the adress that he had noted on the small piece of paper that he was now holding between his right thumb and pointer finger .

" No wonder that it was so familiar , this is Kazutos place which means ... ", he broke of as he strolled towards the front door and saw a pretty worked up Suguha doin her kendo practice and so he called out to her .

" Hey Suguha . " he shouted with a wave of his hand .

Said girl looked up when her name was called and for a moment she thought she saw the Salamander guy that was in her group standin there at the edge of the garden before she recognized him and went over to her brothers friend to greet him .

" Hey Akuma why are you here big brother is not here or has been here for the last few days . " she asked him .

"Oh I know that already after all he is staying at my place for the time being , but that is not important for now , what i really want to know is why you didn´t tell us that it was you Leafa . " he said the last word a little bit different then the rest .

" How do you know my gamenick . " she asked a little bit shocked .

" I am the son of the CEO of a software company that is on par with RCT and I had a perfect score in the final exams of my technologie and software studies so finding out the adress of a mmorpg player isn´t that difficult for me . " he answered .

" Fine I will give that point to you but how about we head in first it is geting quite uncomfortable out her . " she said and motioned for Akuma to follow her .

After Suguha had changed into something more comfortable they then procedded to take a seat at the table and Akuma then begun to speak again .

" So why didn´t you say anything when I told you about Kirito I mean surely at that moment you knew who he was and who I was probably two . " he asked her .

" Well yes I did know who you were back then but I just couldn´t tell you back then . " she answered him .

" And why couldn´t you tell us . " he asked the dark blue haired girl .

" Well , you see I kind of fell in love with Kirito the Spriggan and then when you told me that he was my brother and that he had a girlfriend , heck he even has a daughter now , which you will have to explain to me later , I just kind of got confused and I just didn´t know what I should do so I kept quiet and acted like nothing happened . " she said and a small tear ran down her cheek .

" Well I can understand how you fell but still you will have to tell him eventually or get over it , but don´t continue acting like that it will only continue to hurt you more . " he adviced her .

" It is Asuna , right " she asked completely out of the blue .

" huh . " Akuma asked .

" The special someone he has to meet at the top of Yggdrasil is Asuna right . " she asked again this time completing the question .

" Yes , she is we don´t know why but she is up there . " he told her .

" Well I guess you are right there is no point in acting like a crybaby , if I could instead help my brother reaching his goal . " she said with renewed confidence while she whipped away the last remainers of her tears .

" Thats the Sugu I know well then I will see you later . " Akuma said before standing up and walking towards the door .

" Yeah , Until then . " she answered with a smile which earned her a thumbs up from the bulky boy before he left and drove back to his home .

 **Back at Akumas House**

When Akuma got back Yui and Kazuto had already finished breakfast and Yui was in the middle of explaining why they were inside of ALO to Strea .

" Your back Akuma what were you doing . " asked Kazuto who was cleaning the dishes .

" Thats a secret . " he said .

" Fine have it your way . " Kazuto said before returning to what he was doing .

After he had finished cleaning they spent the remaning time until they were to meet up with Leafa again with asking Strea about things concerning Yggdrasil and the so called Grand Quest until it was finally time to dive into the digital world again.

 **Yggdrasil City**

After they had logged in again and meet up with Leafa they then procedded to walk through the city , that was until Strea who was sitting on Akumas shoulder spoke up .

" There is a player without a race and restricted premissions above us . " she said and looke towards the crown of Yggdrasil .

" That is she . " shouted Kirito before he shot into the sky with Yui hot on his heels .

" Shit . " said Akuma before he and Leafa followed them .

When they had finally caught up to them Kirito and Yui were hammering against the invisible wall that was hindering the players from getting any higher and calling out for Asuna , that continued until a small grey card dropped down from above which got caught by Yui and after looking at it for a short time Kirito and Yui shot back down even faster then they shot up .

Akuma cursed again before he procedded to follow them again but this time he wasn´t able to catch up with them and so he only saw how the two disappeared behind the door which was the entrace to the Grand Quest in whichs front he landed .

Leafa joined him a minute later and so they begun to talk again .

" So when did Sakuya and Alicia plan to arrive here again . " he asked her .

" I think sometime this afternoon . " she answered .

" Those idiots why couldn´t they wait another hour or two , tsk . " snarled Akuma .

Right after he said those words a small shout that called Papa was heard which was followed by a cry of somebody that was just backstabbed , was heard which signalized that Yui and Kirito had been defeated .

" Come on let´s collect these two idiots . " said Akuma and unsheated his blade , before procedding to head towards the enormous gate .

" I wish to gain entrance . " he called out to the two massive stone statues .

" Leafa you collect the remain lights of the two and I will kill whatever will get in your way . " he said with a grim face , before procedding to enter with Leafa following close behind.

What greeted them was the sight of a black and a purple remain light who were surounded by over 4 dozens of guardians .

" Damm that is one hard situation to deal with , oh well I have dealt with harder things in SAO were the lose of all of your lifepoints means death and survived . " said Akuma and prepared to attack.

The guardians all stopped in midair and looked down at the two newcomers before they flew right towards them .

" Here they come Leafa , when I give you the order you dash right towards them and get them out of here got that . " he said and got the answer in form of a nod .

As soon as the Guardians where only fity meters away he gave the signal and the two dashed towards two different destinations , Leafa towards the two remain lights and Akuma towards the incoming foes.

It took Leafa 30 seconds to reach the purple and another 10 to reach the black remain light before she shoot back towards the gate, Akuma who noticed her retreating form slashed the Guardians that were around him in two before he shot towards the gate , too but one of the Guardians thought otherwise and so he threw his sword right towards Akuma and it reached its destination and embed itself right in his right shoulder which forced him to drop his sword but he got through the gate nonetheless .

Once outside Leafa placed the two Lights down and revived them with an Item and before long Kirito and Yui stood back infront of them , with Kirito wincing slightly and Yui looking shocked , which confused Leafa at first but when she looked around she saw the reason for their behaviour , it was Akuma who was slowly pulling the sword out of his shoulder .

" Are you ok , Akuma . " asked Leafa .

" Yeah , no problem , but I lost my sword back there ah well this will do for now . " he said and gave the Guardian sword a few test swings before opening his inventory and equipping it to which the sheath on his waist disappeared and a big black sheath appeared on his back .

"Well thats cleared , but we are not finished . " he said and looked at Kirito and Yui with anger .

" What the hell were you thinking I mean I can understand that you two want to be united with her as fast as possible but that was just suicidal what you two did there , did the fact that you won´t die in real life if you die in here make you become reckless , because if yes then i will personally kill the two of you if you trie something as stupid as that again , did i make myself clear . " he ordered and the two gave a quick nodded .

" Good then we have settled this to . " he said with a snort .

" Are we interupting something . " said a feminine voice and the group of four turned towards the owner of the voice .

The voice belonged to Sakuya the leader of the Sylphs and next to her stood Alicia the leader of the Cait Siths and behind them were about 40 players that looked ready for a s rank difficulty raid .

" No , I just finished . " he said .

" Great because we have got everything prepared and are ready to attack the Grand quest. " answered Alicia .

" Well it seems that the time has finally come , I hope you are prepared Yggdrasil because today you will be raided . " shouted Akuma at the giant tree with his new sword raised into the air and the players behind him erupted into cheers .

 **And another Chapter is done and i have to apologize right now already because it is highly possible that there will only be 1-3 chapters left until we go over into the GGO Arc or how i will call it Dance in the Bulletstorm , well yeah but that comes later for now I really have to say I just have to laugh right now whenever i get a hate guest review the one I recieved on the info sheet in my naruto fanfic was the best I quote " Fuck you , fuck this story do your goddam research . " I mean what Is going on I don´t get what he was pointing at with the research because every character with the surname Heremori is an OC of mine and the name Heremori is mine as well because I am the first to wear it , it was my invention after all so right now only me and my family wear that surname and yeah it´s a fanfiction so I can alter what I want in the story line as long as i just don´t go and flatly kill the main characters and yeah I am done for now maybe I will right another chapter later today but I won´t promise anything until next time**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	6. Chap 6 The Reunion

**Chapter 6 The Reunion**

 **Ey Guys I calculated it through and after this there will be one chapter still left which will feature the real world stuff and the seed things and yeah I have nothing more to say for this authors note so I will continue the chapter now**

The united army of the Sylphs and the Cait Siths stood infront of the Giant Door that was now getting opened by Akuma . Once it was completely opened the player wasted no time to enter the chamber . The door closed behind them once the last had entered and not shortly after the Guardians begun to spawn again and once the Guardians saw the mass of player they stormed towards them , the players not wanting to get stormed copied them and meet them in midair .

" Shit , there are even more then when we came in to get you out of here . " shouted Akuma in rage while using his guardian sword to cut through a triplet of Guarian archers .

" Yeah seems like they are spawning accordingly to the players that entered the gate at once . " answered Kirito while blocking a slash of a Guardian .

" Guys , Sakuya just told me that they would try to create an opening for you to get through . " shouted Leafa .

" Wait us are you not coming with us Leafa . " asked Kirito .

"No we will create the opening for you by letting a small squad of us suicide bombing and I am the one to lead them I have to put my part in as your sister after all Kazuto . " Leafa told her now shocked brother .

" Wait Sugu you are Leafa . " he asked .

" Yeah sorry for not saying anything , but for now go on and save Asuna , Kazuto . " said Leafa and threw her sword over to Kirito .

" Thanks Sugu and good luck . " he told her and Leafa smiled at him before he flew over to Yui and Akuma to tell them the plan .

" Good Luck , big brother . " she said before flying over to her squad .

" Ok guys we have a mission to complete so lets do this . " shouted Leafa and gave the ok sign to Kazuto and like one the group which consisted of 15 Sylphs flew upwards and like one they begun to cast the words of the spell and during this they slowly begun to shine in a green light and right when there spell was completed the group hit the mass of guardians and blasted a huge hole into them .

" There they have done it now lets go . " shouted Kirito and with his two swords pointed infront of him he stormed towards the closed gate that would get them one step closer towards there goal . Yui and Akuma flew right next to him with there swords to there respective sides so they looked like a arrow head and said arrowhead meet his target , but the gate didn´t open and so the Guardians begun to close around them again .

" What is going on why isn´t it opening , explain Strea . " said Akuma confused about what was happening .

" Well it looks like this door was never meant to be opened . " Strea told them .

" Grand Quest my ass ,that bastard Sugu Nobuyuki now we can be sure that he is hiding something but how are we going to get up there now . " screamed Akuma .

" Wait I have an idea , papa do you still have that card mama dropped for us . " Yui said .

" Yeah , I still have but why ... , oh I get what you want here Strea . " Kirito said and handed the card to Strea .

" Strea can you please use this card and open this door for us . " Yui asked her so called little sister .

" Sure thing no problem just take a hold on the card . " she said and the others did as told before they were enveloped by an orange light .

" Hold on now we are getting teleported . " Strea told them and not even a blink later they stood in a corridor with yellow walls .

" Now Strea can you lead us to where Asuna is . " asked Yui

" Sure no problem , this way please . " answered the navigation pixie and flew of with them following close behind .

They ran through a great number of corridors until the stopped at a wall .

" There is a way behind there we have to open it . " said Strea .

" No Problem . " said Akuma and with a mighty swing of his armored arm he destroyed the wall and they continued on until they came to a huge golden cage in which sat a girl with orange hair and eyes smooth skin and long elf ears , on her back was a pair of white wings and she was wearing a white and red dress .

Kirito told Strea to open the door and she did just that .

When Kirito openend the door the Girl looked to the door and immediately tear begun to well up in her eyes before she run towards him and threw herself into his arms .

" Kirito I knew you would come to save me . " she said between tears .

" I told you I would and I am not alone he said and as on cue Yui joined the embrace and he gestured over to Akuma who was leaning against the wall with a human Strea besides him .

" Well guys I am going to take watch incase that idiot Oberon comes , cya . " he said and left the cage with Strea tailing behind but the moment when he was 10 meters away from the cage Strea perked up and pulled at his clothes .

" What is it Strea . " he asked .

" They disappeared . " she said .

" Huh . " was his answer .

They aren´t in the cage anymore they are just gone . " she said and now Akuma understood what she meant .

" Well they probably have just logged out so I guess i will see you later bye . " he asid and before Strea could say something he had logged out .

 **Real World**

When Akuma logged out he expected to see an awake Kirito and an awake Yui but he only found a hysterical Yui who was trying to tell her something and after he had managed to calm her down she told him what had happened about the voice of Oberon speaking up about herself,Kiritoand Asuna getting teleported to a strange plave until the point where she got kicked from the server by Oberon .

" Well Kirito it´s all up to you know . " he said and looked over to his long time friend.

 **With Kirito**

When Kirito meet Asuna in the golden cage he was prepared to fight Oberon if needed but this wasn´t within his expectations , the High King Oberon had used his admin rights to pin him to the ground and then used his own sword to ram him through and now he had to helplessly wath while that creep was raping his girlfriend.

" Is that really what you want . " said a voice which was oddly familiar to Kirito .

" Who are you . " Kirito whispered .

" I will ask you again Is that really how you want to let it end . " The voice said and this time Kirito recognized the voice it was the voice of the creator of SAO Akihiko Kayaba .

" Because the Kirito I know would never give up and fight until the end so don´t lay there do something . " shouted the voice of Kayaba at him and Kiritos eyes flew up with new determination .

Kirito pulled out the sword that was in his back and begun to shout . " System command load rights for user account Heathcliff . " and Immediately the Admin console appeared around him which shocked Oberon , but he was not done he followed it up by removing every right of Oberon and setting the damage reducer to zero and after Oberon tried to spawn a legendary weapon he did it for him only to then defeat him without breaking a sweat and impaling his head on his Sword after that he then unbound Asuna who fell into his arms and started to cry , he then promised to immediately come to the hospital to visit her to which he then procedded to log her out and to do the same .

 **Real World**

After Kirito woke up he told Akuma and Yui what had happened which earned him pat on the shoulder from Akuma and a big hug from Yui , Akuma then went over to door and opened it which confused the other two .

" Well Kirito didn´t you promise to visit Asuna in the hospital , " he asked which earned him a nod from said person , " Well then we shouldn´t keep the lady waiting so come I will drive you two there . he said and left the room .

 **And done this is the chapter before the last chapter and I can guarantee that the Dance in the Bulletstorm which is my equal to the Phantom Bullet arc of Sword Art Online 2 will be much longer I can promise that but for now I am done**

 **Well guys until next time**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	7. chap 7 Meetings and Clashes

**Chapter 7 Clashes and Meetings**

 **Hey Guys as said last chapter this is the last chapter for The Hunt of Yggdrasil and after this I am probably going to take some time off to reorder my head because currently I have two lets plays and two fanfictions running and I am not sure if I can keep that up so I will try to organize so that it will work out but for now lets enjoy the last chapter**

 **Real World**

After Kirito had woken up he , Yui and Akuma had went outside but not before putting on warm clothes as it had begun to snow and had taken place on Akumas Harley .

After making sure everything was ok they then drove of to the hospital Asuna was in and even though the snow was blocking the streets quite a bit it took them only 15 minutes to reach their destination .

Kirito was the first to jump of the bike and begun to run towards the entrance to the building that was when Akuma noticed a movement behind one of the cars and tackled Kirito out of the way of a Knife strike curtesy by Sugu Noyubuki who looked really worse for wear , but event though he was able to get Kirito out of the way his own left hand wasn´t so fortunatetly and received a nasty slash .

" Ow what the hell was that for Akuma . " said Kirito while rubbing his behind .

" He saved your live papa . " said Yui who was now kneeling by his side .

" What do you mean . " asked Kirito and looked up to see Akuma using a handkerchief to bandage his bleeding hand and a insane Sugu looking ready to lunge at him .

And as if a unknown force wanted to confirm his guess Sugu did lunge at him not even a minute later only to recieve a gloved fist right to the left side of his head and for him to slam into a van .

" Goddamm asshole . " muttered Akuma before looking at Yui and Kirito and continuing, you two go on inside and meet up wih Asuna I will take that asshole down to hell and back up for what you told me he did to Asuna . " he told them with a grin before turning back to angry and looking back to where Sugu was pulling himself back up spurrting a nice bruise on the left side of his head .

" Fine but I swear if you die I will personally go to hell and drag you back up you got that. " said Kirito before he and Yui ran towards the entrance again .

" As if I would let . " shouted Sugu before trying to lunge at them again only to be smacked away again by Akuma but this time he had used a metal rod that was lying around .

" I am your enemy this time and by my honor I will not let you pass . " he said before twirling the rod around in the air and lunging at Sugu .

 **With Kirito and Yui**

" Papa are you sure he will be ok . " asked Yui

" I am sure he will be just fine , because if I didn´t see it worng just right after we left Akuma had picked up an iron rod and if there is on thing he knows how to use besides a two handed blade then it is a Bo ( a special kind of stick meant for fighting somebody ) so i am pretty sure he will be able to win." answered Kirito his adopted daughter

" If you say so I will trust you Papa . " said Yui

" Thats my girl , but lets stop that we are here now . " said Kirito and made his way to open the door to Asunas room .

 **With Akuma**

Like Kirito had said Akuma was a master when it came to handling a stick weapon but even so he hadn´t praticed with one in a long time and so he had still recieved some pretty deep gashes from Sugus knife but still his opponent didn´t look to well either , his right hand was broken one of his eyes was closed from the time when Akuma was able to hit him in the face and he was bleeding from his nose and lips .

" Why are you even doing this just admit that you have lost Sugu . " screamed Akuma at his opponent .

" I have not lost until I can´t move anymore i just have to kill you and those annoying brats and then nobody will ever be able to find out what i did , never . " he screamed and lunged at Akuma who blocked the knife with his metal stick and kicked Sugu into his stomach who flew back quite a distance .

" Why is eveybody always trying to control others I don´t understand you freaks at all . " shouted Akuma while preparing for Sugus next attack .

"Oh thats quite easy to answer I myself just want to be in control for my own agenda so that noone can betray me . " said Sugu and tried to stab his Knife into Akumas head .

Akuma was now really pissed because whatever answer he had expected this was not one of them and so the final string ripped through and so he side stepped Sugus attack and delievered a furious combo of strikes, kicksand punches all over the madmans body until he was only a small puddle of pain and blood on the ground .

" And that is why you lose . " said Akuma while picking up the knife and placing it in his pocket before grabing one of Sugus legs which earned him a pained groan from said person before dragging him over to the hospitals main entrance and leafing him on a bench but not before telling a nurse to make sure that he will survive and to restrain him until they are able to give him to the police and to give the police the recorder he pushed into her hand before he also headed to the room Asuna was stationed inand when he entered he saw Asuna , Yui and Kirito hugging each other.

Kirito was looking up when he head the opening of the door and smiled at Akuma who now that he saw his presence would just disturb the moment left the room again and went outside the hospital to look at the stars that were hanging in the clear night sky now that it had stopped snowing .

" It seems like I am finally atoning for my sins huh grandmother. " he said to nobody in particular and so he stood there for some time just staring at the sky .

" It´s beatiful isn´t it huh . " said Kirito who had stepped next to Akuma .

" Yeah it is . " he said and the two stood there before Akuma spoke up again .

" So why are you out here now I thought you and Yui wouldn´t leave her side until tomorow morning . " he said with a grin .

" Nah I just came to get you , while Yui is busy telling Asuna about what adventures we experienced while we were looking for her you are a part of our family after all . " said Kirito to his long time friend .

Akuma had a smile on his face when his friend told him those words and so the two went back in to join Yui and Asuna .

 **There done the whole seed thing will probably be int he prolog for Dance in the Bulletstorm so yeah sorry that it isn´t part of this section and with that I close the Fairy Dance Arc of Sword Art only until we meet again in Sword Art Online 2 Arc 1 Dance in the Bulletstorm**


End file.
